


Brazos cruzados.

by lea1santome



Category: Glee, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alaric Saltzman/Will Schuester, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>el profesor de historia se encuentra con un viejo amigo para desgracia de Damon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brazos cruzados.

Es pura casualidad en haber entrado Will en este maldito pueblo, en La Parrilla, me ha gustado volverlo a ver, volver recordar cuando tan sólo éramos unos adolescentes que nos gustaba cantar un Coro, y pasarlo muy bien.

Aquí estamos, queriendo volver atrás, volver ser esos chiquillos esperanzados, dispuestos a comerse el mundo, a cambiarlo, a volver tener Sueños.

WILL

Me alegro, que haber venido a este pueblo, de volver a encontrarme a Alaric, en este local, desde la primera hora de la tarde no hemos parado de hablar, de reír, de cantar, de abrazarnos, (menos mal, que sus estudiantes no nos ven, sino harían una idea equivocado de lo que pasa).

Espero que te conteste que Sí, que puede venga a Ohio conmigo, decida hacer la entrevista para el puesto del profesor de Historia, nada lo retiene aquí.

DAMON.

Alaric no es mi amigo, tan sólo cazamos juntos, bebemos en la Parrilla, pero no somos amigos, puede que tengamos cosas en común, vuelvo a decir que no somos amigos.

¿A quién quiero engañar?, claro que me gustaría que fuera mi amigo, me gustaría abrazarlo, que Alaric me contará sus sueños.

Ante mí, siempre muestra sus brazos cruzados, siempre a la defensiva, (no le culpo), pero sabe que no le quiero hacer daño, aún así, desconfía de mi,.

Me gustaría arrancar el corazón y cortar los brazos, que se atreven abrazar a mi profesor de historia, (es mío).

No quiero pensar que él me odia, no quiero pensar que voy a perderlo ante ese cantante de pacotilla, por qué no se puede perder lo que nunca se ha tenido. Aún así los espió, escucho como Alaric dice ¡Sí!, sin motivo aparente, la envidia me casi acaba conmigo, cuando veo se abrazan, y mis sentimientos homicidas crecen, pero maldito el día en que prometí a Elena y Stefan que no volvería matar más.

Se puede considerar afortunado por tener como amigo Alaric, sino por conservar su vida.


End file.
